Sakura punya hape bobrok
by Rikkagii Fujiyama
Summary: Sakura yang selalu ditemani oleh hapenya yang bobrok, tiba-tiba menghilang? my first Naruto in FNI. Please R&R


A/N : aloha~ saya balik lagi dari jurang neraka paling dalam, dan muncul disini lagi~ kali ini, saya akan mempersembahkan fic Naruto. Oya, fic ini hampir persis mengenai kehidupan saya XD .pasti ada yang merasa sering bermain hape kan seharian? Saya pun juga begitu. khukhu..

Well, daripada ngebacot karena si kuso asisten kagak nemenin alias saya sendiri yang bikin— *Readers:WOY! JANGAN BANYAK CURCOL!*

I-iya, langsung mulai aja…

**Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya mbak lagi Mashak Shi Kashi Moto *dihajar rame-rame plus kishimoto-sensei. Ampun mbak ! iya iya. Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Cerita yang saya buat ini asli punya saya.**

**Genre : Humor, Parody**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Mistypo—mungkin, Abal, Nista, GaJe, Garing krenyes-krenyes, bisa membuat gagal operasi(?)**.

**Summary : Sakura yang selalu ditemani dengan hape bututnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Siapa yang mengambil hape bututnya?**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Di pagi yang cerah di suatu rumah. Seorang anak cewek sedang tertidur, entah apa yang dimimpikannya sampai pulasnya, bahkan tak segan-segan sang bantal guling juga turut menjadi korban(?). angka jam menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi akan tetapi sang empunya jam tetap saja tertidur.<p>

"eng…"

Sinar mulai memasuki kamar si cewek sehingga membuatnya sedikit silau. Kemudian dia melirik jamnya.

"WHAT !" teriaknya saking kaget, lalu melempar jamnya entah kemana.

PRANG

DUK

MEEOONG *ini suara kucing tetangga*

Begitulah suara gaduh yang terjadi di kamar sang cewek tersebut.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok."

Akhirnya, cewek yang diketahui bernama Sakura Haruno menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru sembari memegang Ponselnya yang udah biasa menjadi pedoman(?) hidupnya. Bahkan sang Ponsel diberi nama oleh empunya karena saking cintanya terhadap benda canggih itu. Karena terburu-buru, Ponselnya jadi jatuh dengan tidak elitnya akibat tersandung anak tangga.

"Hape gue~!" teriaknya histeris sembari memegang Hape Nokinya yang udah butut tergolek lemas tak berdaya.

Sakura terus memandanginya dengan tatapan sedih bin gaje layaknya seperti adegan romantic di sinetron sehingga membuat Ibunya sweatdrop. Padahal kalau di lihat lagi, yang diderita si hape hanya luka gores—goresan kecil. Bahkan Author sampe heran, hanya Hape aja bisa bikin kayak gitu..

Setelah berlebai 'ria dengan sang kekasih aka Hape. Akhirnya dia pergi ke sekolah, tak lupa ia pamitan dengan Ibunya.

Akan tetapi sebelum sampai di sekolah, Sakura selalu menyelipkan hapenya sebelum sampai di sekolah, karena di sekolahnya selalu ada peraturan di larang membawa barang elektronik termasuk hape. Tetapi larangan itu tak digubris oleh Sakura. Malah setiap hari selalu membawa hapenya meskipun secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak dirazia.

Soal razia. Setiap dua minggu sekali, selalu ada razia di mana setiap murid harus diperiksa oleh panitia dan guru di setiap kelas. Di sekolahnya juga banyak peraturan lain selain tidak boleh membawa benda elektronik seperti dilarang membawa komik/majalah, membawa CD berbau porno, pacaran, membawa rokok dan sebagainya. Banyak sebagian anak mendesah terutama yang mempunyai pacar melihat peraturan 'di larang Pacaran' yang tertera di sekolah itu. Yang mau tak mau harus mentaati perintah yang sudah dibuat dan di sahkan oleh kepala sekolah tersebut.

.

Sakura terus berlari bagaikan kancil yang sedang terburu-buru takut kalah saing dengan kura-kura *kenapa nyambung-nyambung ke kancil?**Readers: bukannya elo yang buat cerita?**ah gomen, lanjut ke cerita*

Akhirnya dengan kemenangan oleh Sakura setelah balapan dengan Kancil(?) yang pada akhirnya sampai di sekolah tak lupa di beri penghargaan oleh seorang misterius yang dikenal bernama Ichigo Kuroneko*Author dihajar Ichigo fc* sembari member penghargaan. Sakura sweatdrop.

Lupakan cerita ngawur barusan. Kembali ke cerita

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sesampainya di sekolah…

TING TONG

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi ketika Sakura melewati gerbang sekolah. Untunglah dia tidak telat Karen kalau telat mungkin dia tidak bisa makan siang di kantin apalagi dia lupa bawa bekal.

.

Sakura menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dengan susah payah dia harus naik tangga dengan sisa tenaganya yang tinggal seperempat. Setelah menaiki tangga terakhir, akhirnya dia sampai juga di depan pintu kelasnya. Sakura mendobrak pintu kelasnya sambil ngos-ngosan. Para makhluk yang ada di kelas langsung sontak melihatnya dengan tatapan kaget. Tuh-anak-pagi-pagi-dah-kesurupan-kali, woy-rusak-tuh-pintu, begitulah yang di pikirkan oleh mereka sembari menatap Sakura yang udah ngos-ngosan.

Sakura hanya cuek bebek ketika diliatin oleh orang-orang yang ada di kelasnya sembari berjalan ke kursinya yang berada di pojokan dekat jendela.

"Hah…" desisnya menghela napas panjang sembari duduk di kursinya.

"Ne.. Sakura, dosta no?" Tanya seorang cewek rambut kuning dikuncir kuda

"Ah, Ino. Tidak apa." Jawabnya sembari menaruh tas.

"Oh.." anak cewek yang bernama Ino tadi mengangguk pelan.

.

Kemudian wali kelas pun masuk ke kelas Sakura. Para murid yang pada gossip langsung pada duduk manis layaknya anak Tk.

Seperti biasa, setiap hari senin selalu ada pembinaan seperti upacara yang dilaksanakan sebulan sekali. Namun karena senin kemarin upacara, jadi senin ini adalah pembinaan di kelas.

Wali kelas tersebut berpidato panjang lebar yang membuat Sakura jadi bosan. Dia jadi teringat tadi dia bawa hapenya yang butut itu. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, dia langsung membuka tasnya dan didapatinya hape butut yang masih silent itu. Langsung dia buka kunci password di hapenya. Kemudian buka Fesbuk di Opera mimi(?).

Ada sebabnya juga dia menyukai hape Noki. Mau tau? Yah karena dia sangat mencintai yang namanya browsing, chatting pokoknya yang berhubungan dengan Internet, apalagi yang namanya fesbuk. Apa hubungannya dengan fesbuk? Entahlah, mungkin hanya kesenangan atau perkumpulan otaku. Apa hubungannya dengan Otaku? Mungkin karena dia pertama kali ketularan nonton Astro boy(?) versi animenya yang udah jadul lalu menjalar sampe anime jaman sekarang. Jadi sekarang Sakura mulai tergila-gila yang namanya anime. Bagaimana nontonnnya? Yah liat di Yotub lah!

.

Setelah berpidato panjang lebar, akhirnya guru te-es-be menyudahi pertemuannya dan diganti oleh guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Sakura yang sedang asyik-asyiknya dengan sang pacar aka hapenya sempat melihat sang guru wali kelas tadi tiba-tiba menghilang.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan curiga yang dari tadi cuma melihat ke bawah meja kolong. Ino juga makin penasaran melihat Sakura yang daritadi ketawa cekikikan gaje layaknya mbah kunti.

"Lo dari tadi cekikikan aja. Liat apaan sih?" Tanya Ino menoleh Sakura karena tempat duduk mereka bersebrangan.

Tak ada respon. Ino akhirnya mengintip sebentar. Dilihatnya Sakura lagi asyiknya dengan hapenya-lagi. Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan perasaannya yang ternyata Ino sudah berada di sampingnya. Lalu Sakura langsung menaruh hapenya dengan cepat kemudian duduk lagi seperti sedia kala. Ino sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Sakura dengan sigapnya tadi.

.

.

TING TONG

Bel istirahat berbunyi membuat para murid yang tadinya lesu menjadi bersemangat kembali. Ada yang ber-hore 'ria, ber-gaje 'ria, dan ber-joged 'ria(?). tak kalah pun Sakura yang langsung bersemangat dengan hebatnya.

"HORE ! BEBAS !" tereak Sakura pake Toa entah ngambil dari mana.

Seluruh murid yang dikelasnya langsung jawsdrop melihat kelakuan Sakura yang menurut mereka rada-rada sinting gila miring.

Dengan sigap Sakura langsung lari menandingi kecepatan Eyeshild 21. Langsung membuat para siswa-siswi yang di sana langsung terkagum-kagum. Sena dan monta yang melihatnya sweatdrop. Hiruma yang melihatnya Cuma nyengir layaknya setan(?).

.

.

* * *

><p>Di atap sekolah…<p>

.

Sebelum sakura memulai janjinya dengan kekasih tak lupa dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Setelah di cek 'aman'. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung membuka situs Fesbuk di hapenya. Langsung saja dia menulis stasus.

.

**Sakura Love Noki **akhirnya bersama pujaan hatiku lagi~~~

**Baru saja. Like. Komentar**

**.**

**Kiba sang Gamers Sejati **pasti sama HaPe bobrok lo lagi…?

**1 minute ago. Like**

**Sakura Love Noki **enak aje lo! Hape gue tuh serba canggih tau! Sendirinya, hape lo tambah bobrok tuh sering di maenin game mulu.

**Baru saja . Like**

**Kiba sang Gamers Sejati **eits, bobrok bobrok gini yang penting canggih

**Baru saja. Like**

**Sakura Love Noki ***Sweatdrop* =="

**Baru saja. Like**

**.**

.

30 menit kemudian…

TING TONG

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi lagi tanda siswa harus masuk ke kelas. Sakura yang lagi asyiknya bermain dengan sang pujaan hati aka hape hanya mendengus kesal yang mau tak mau harus kembali ke kelasnya karena kalau bolos satu pelajaran saja, mungkin bisa juga akan kena jerat oleh kepala sekolah.

Sakura berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke kelas. Seseorang tiba-tiba menabraknya dari arah berlawanan. Sakura langsung jatuh begitu pula yang menabraknya.

"Go-gomen. Daijoubu?" kata seorang yang menabrak Sakura mengulurkan tangan membantunya berdiri sembari meminta maaf.

"U-um." Kata Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Tanpa sadar hape yang berada di kantong Sakura terjatuh begitupun hape orang tadi. Anak cowok yang menabrak Sakura tadi langsung mengambil hapenya yang jatuh dengan terburu-buru. Anak cowok tadi langsung lari entah kemana berbelok kearah lain. Sakura langsung kaget ketika meraba kantungnya kalau hapenya tak bersamanya. Dicarinya ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati hape yang sepertinya bukan miliknya.

"Eh! Ini bukan hape gue!" seru Sakura sembari melihat hape yang diketahui bernama BlekBeri bergambar wallpaper Kamen rider(?).

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi. Sakura langsung mengejar cowok tadi tapi dia lupa ke mana arah cowok itu pergi. Mengingat sekolah ini sangat luas, Sakura menjadi kesulitan. Niatnya untuk mencari hapenya yang ketuker diurung untuk sementara karena pelajaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Cih. Bakal gue cari tuh orang setelah pelajaran!" gumamnya kesal sambil menendang kucing(?).yang punya kucing sebut saja Giroro tak terima kucingnya ditendang begitu saja.

"KUCING GUE !" teriak empunya si kucing histeri. "Brengsek lo !" ucapnya kesal ke arah Sakura sambil nodong senjatanya. Akan tetapi Sakura tak menggubris kata-kata orang tadi. Tentu saja, Sakuranya aja udah ngacir duluan. Baiklah kita tinggalkan orang aneh bersama kucingnya yang udah sakaratul maut tadi.

.

.

* * *

><p>Di Kelas….<p>

Sakura masih saja kesal bahkan pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh gurunya tak membuatnya berkonsentrasi.

'Ayo cepetan.. bel dong..' batin Sakura kesal.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian….

TING TONG

Akhirnya bel pun berbunyi tandanya bagi para siswa siswi bersiap untuk pulang. Sakura yang ketiduran akhirnya bangun begitu mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi.

"eng.." ucapnya sembari mengucek matanya. "Oh iya ! hampir aja lupa !" kata Sakura menepuk jidatnya tanda orang pikun *dihajar Sakura*. Langsung saja ia mengambil tasnya terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar kelas. Ino yang baru saja ingin mengajak Sakura pulang bersama langsung sweatdrop begitu melihat mejanya sudah tidak ada orang.

"Buset. Cepet baget tuh anak ilang." Gumam Ino sweatdrop.

.

* * *

><p>"kira-kira kemana ya tuh orang." Sakura masih mencari-cari orang yang tadi menabraknya. Sakura ingat ciri-ciri anak tadi kira-kira warna rambutnya hitam—kalo warna itu mah banyak, badannya kurus—apa lagi itu ==", dan yang paling dia ingat adalah alisnya Tebal. Begitulah ciri-ciri yang paling dia ingat selain dua pertama tadi.<p>

"Apa dia ya?" ucapnya penasaran melihat seorang siswa yang sedang berlari di lapangan belakang sekolah. Sakura langsung menuju lapangan. Kalau di pikir-pikir, kenapa Sakura gak terjun langsung aja ya? Padahal langsung menuju lapangan *Readers : Gile lo Author!* *hue.. gomen, saya kira dia lagi jadi ninja.* *Sakura : woy! lanjutin nih cerita !* *i-iya.. lanjut !*

.

"Oi….!" Teriak Sakura ke arah salah satu siswa yang sedang lari-lari gaje.

"Manggil gue?" ucap seorang cowok aneh kegeer-an yang saat ini sedang memakai baju pantai dan juga hanya memakai kolor itemnya yang udah kapan gak pernah dicuci. Sebut saja Franky.

"Ih, Najong! Ge-er banget lo!" kata-kata Sakura barusan membuat Franky tepar tak berdaya akibat strok campur shock—emang ada? —plus hunusan pedang yang menusuk hatinya. Sakura langsung sweatdrop.

Sementara kita tinggalkan—lagi orang yang sedang sekarat tadi. Balik ke cerita.

Orang yang dipanggil Sakura tadi langsung berhenti lalu menengok kanan kiri merasa hanya dia sendiri di lapangan. Siswa itu lalu bertanya ke arah Sakura.

"Aku"

Sakura mengangguk pelan lalu mendekati siswa tadi.

"Kau yang menabrak itu kan? Lo bawa hape gue kan?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi ke siswa tadi.

"Eeh.. kamu yang itu yah. Oh iya, hape gue ke tuker juga." jawab siswa tadi mengambil benda di kantongnya dan mengeluarkan hape butut yang ternyata punyanya Sakura. Langsung saja dia menyodorkannya ke Sakura. Sakura juga sama mengeluarkan hape blekberi yang ada dikantongnya.

Setelah tukar menukar, Sakura langsung bicara sendiri dengan hape bututnya. Siswa tadi langsung sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Sakura yang udah agak gak normal*Author dihajar Sakura*.

"Oh iya, lo siapa?" Tanya Sakura ke siswa tadi membuat yang ditanya langsung tersadar dari sweatdropnya(?).

"Lee. Rock Lee!" jawab anak yang bernama Lee dengan semangat yang membara samapai membakar tubuhnya sendiri akibat semangatnya. Sakura langsung sedikit panik melihat tubuh si Lee udah kebakar. Tapi kepanikan Sakura langsung hilang begitu ada orang yang langsung memadamkan api ke Lee. Lee langsung basah kuyup akibat serangan tadi. Pemadam yang sudah berjasa tadi langsung ngacir begitu saja. Tapi siapa yang memadamkan api tadi? Itu masih menjadi rahasia illahi(?).

Soal tadi dihiraukan saja. Balik lagi ke cerita..

"Gue Sakura. Oh ya, lo suka Kamen Rider ya?"

"Iya donk. Bukan Cuma itu, gue juga suka Power Rangers, Gundam Seed, Transformers, blab la….." ucap Lee membeberkan hobbinya yang panjang lebar. "kalo lo Otaku ya?" Tanya Lee ke Sakura.

"Iya ! berarti kita sama-sama suka Anime dong !"

"Iya ! gue juga suka nonton Anime !"

Mereka langsung ngomong panjang lebar karena mereka sesama Otaku. Tak lupa Sakura juga meminta nama akun Lee untuk di add nanti setelah pulang sekolah. Tak terasa juga waktu sudah sore. Sakura langsung berpamitan ke Lee. Lee melambaikan tangan kearah Sakura. Sakura juga membalas lambaian Lee.

.

.

* * *

><p>Di kamar Sakura…<p>

Sakura langsung membanting tubuhnya ke Kasur.

"Hah.." helanya panjang saking lelahnya.

Sakura langsung mengambil hape bututnya. Langsung saja dia menekan salah satu tombol lalu mengklik gambar O yang tak lain Opera mimi. Setelah loading langsung muncul berderetan gambar menuju beberapa situs yang ingin dijelajah. Sakura memilih gambar f biru. Situs yang diklik tadi sedang loading. Karena loadingnya yang super duper lama membuat munculnya empat siku di dahi sebelah kiri Sakura tandanya dia segera meledak. Tiba-tiba suatu pesan muncul di hape butut Sakura. Isinya adalah.

**Paket harian kamu telah berakhir. Pulsa anda saat ini Rp 0. Silahkan isi pulsa anda. Jika tidak isi ulang, anda tidak bisa membeli paket harian anda. Terima Kasih.**

"Whatt! Dasar A**** Sialan !" ucapnya marah-marah sembari menendang, melempar barang-barang yang ada di kamar nya.

PRANG

DUAKK

TRANG

MEOONG—ini kucing nyasar

Kejadian tadi pagi terulang kembali. Membuat para tetangga langsung mengungsi ke tempat aman sebelum terjadi erupsi(?).

**FIN**-? -

* * *

><p>Rikka: hah~~ akhirnya keburu juga nulis fic baru lagi<p>

Sakura : dasar! Fic yang laen aja belum pada selesai semua!

Rikka : eh, kalo itu mah saya selalu gak ada waktu neng. *ngelantur gak jelas*

Sakura : terus lo dari tadi nistain gue mulu! Gak adil!

Rikka : *innocent* oh, sorry neng, nanti saya bikin anda berada di ujung kesurgaan -?-

Sakura : *deathglare*

Lee : *muncul* pemadam tadi siapa sih? Lagi semangatnya juga malah disemprot air.

Rikka : te-he. Paling orang nyasar.

Ichigo : Oi ! kok belakang nama gue diganti jadi Kuroneko!

Rikka: oh itu. Tangan saya kepelintir tadi *nyari alesan*

Sakura : halah! boong tuh!

Rikka : Kejam kau Sakura!

Ichigo : wah. Kurang ajar nih Author, gue Bankai juga lo!

Rikka : ampun… jangan bunuh saya~ *kabur*

Ichigo : Woy ! jangan lari lo Author geblek! *ngejer Author*

Ino : *tiba2 muncul* Silahkan Review minna-san !


End file.
